Espejos
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: ¿Que le pasara a nuestro querido erizo si recuerda su pasado?¿Porque Knuckles dice tenemos problemas?  ¿porque sere un desastre en los comienzos DX
1. Chapter 1

- **ESPEJOS**

Aviso legal: yo de ninguna manera o forma ningún SONIC PERSONAJES Todos ellos pertenecen a SEGA y sus respectivos dueños.

_´´SONIC CORRE´´ se escuchanban gritos de una casa pequeña en una predera ,hay se encontraba un cruel asesinato de un erizo de color café y una eriza que estaba llorando por su marido que estaba muerto por un cuchillo _

_´´CALLATE ´´desia un hombre que no se notaba su eriza de color pulpura trataba de correr de ese lugar pero todo era enbano cuando esa persona la agarro de sus puas y la tiro contra la pared _

_En la cocina se encontraba otro erizo de color azul de 4 años aproximadamente que estaba viendo esa cruel pequeño erizo trato de pedir ayuda pero no lo madre habia escuchado a su hijo llorar y pidiendo ayuda pero ella le dijo ´´Corre´´.Pero justo en ese momento el hombre le enterro el cuchillo y el pequeño erizo vio como su madre murio se puso a llorar descontroladamente pero el hombre vio al pequeño ,solo dijo ´´Este no vale la pena´´.Y se fue de ese lugar dejando solo al erizo pequeño_

_Pasaron 5 minutos de ese suseso horrible y el erizo todabia llorando en la cocina que solo desia "MAMA PAPA"_

"¡MAMA PAPA¡" Sonic gritaba en el balcon de Chris ,el se callo y desperto del sueño .Tails ,Amy y Chris fueron a la pieza para ver que sucedia

Encontraron a Sonic tirado en el suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos

"¡¿Que esta pasando Sonic?¡" Tails decia cuando corrio hacia el con amy y Chris a su lado "Parese que tubo un mal sueño" Chris le dijo a tails pero se percato que Sonic tenía una mirada perdida como la de un niño pequeño que estaba solo en este mundo

"Sonic que ocurre" decía amy con una mirada de preocupación

"No pasa nada, gracias por su preocupación". Sonic respondió dando cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Amy se acercó a Sonic y le dio un fuerte abrazo

"Todo está bien Sonikku, era sólo un sueño".

Pero sonic empezó a pensar del sueño era su primera vez que recordaba sus papas ,el solo decía con un susurro "_Porque ahora"_

"Sonic porque no vamos abajo y asemos unos Chill dog" Crhis dijo con una sonrisa para pasar el mal rato "está bien "dijo sonic y tratanto de aser su misma sonrisa que tenía todo el tiempo

Todos estaban en el living Amy y Chris taban pensando que cosa soñó sonic para que actuara asi .Pero sonic solo pensaba porque haora y comia sus Chill dog pero en ese momento Knuckles entro a la casa y decía "Tenemos problemas"

Hola espero que les allá justado estaba tratando de escribir un fanfic ¿Por qué habra dicho eso Knuckles ¿ ¿Cuándo actualizare denuevo DX?


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien se robo la Master Esmerald –dijo Knuckles

No habra sido Rouge –exclamo Tails con una pequeña sonrrisa

¡Rouge no seria capas de darme na golpisa¡ –Grito Knucles

Tails lo miro medio sorprendido por la repentina respuesta de Knucles,y knuckles altiro se sonrojo por eso

Si no habra sido ella quien fue ¿eggman?-dijo tails

Nose pero hay que investigar la Master Esmerald puede ser un arma muy dañina si cae en manos equivocadas-Hablo Knuckles pero en ese momento vio a sonic y encontro algo diferente en el

Sonic no vas a comer los Chill dog-dijo amy con una expresion preocupada

No gracias no tengo tanta hambre –Decia sonic con una exprecion trizte

Crhis se levanto del sillon y se dirijio a Tails

Tails sabes que le esta pasando a sonic –dijo Crhis con un tono preocupado

Nose –dijo Tails

¡Tails,Crhis¡ miren es lo unico que dejo esa persona en el santuario fue esta carta que esta dirigida a Sonic-Dijo Knuckles

Amy cuando escucho el nombre de sonic fue corriendo para alla para saber que estaba pasando

Que esta pasando-exclamo amy y puso si mirada en la pequeña carta que tenia Knuckle

Es mejor que se lo pasemos altiro a Sonic

Todos se fueron en la sala que estaba sonic sentado en una mesa grande y con un platillo de chill dog

Sonic –dijo Tails

HMmp ¿Qué paso?-dijo sonic casi saltando de la mesa

Creo que esta carta es para ti-dijo Knuckles

Sonic habrio la carta y lo que vio lo dego helado

¿_te acuerdas de mi? Porque yo si me acuerdo de TI Maldito moutro si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera pasado ojala que estas palabras se te graben _

_TE ODIO _

No-no no la recuerdo-dijo sonic pero justo en ese instante su mente iso que recordara algo

_Se veia una loba con ojos rojos y pelaje gris que jugaba con una esmeralda caos_

_Sonic que cres que sea esto-dijo la loba con curiosidad _

_Nose blairs-dijo sonic_

_Mm esta cosa es preciosa igual que un rubi-exclamo la loba_

_Pero todos esos recuerdos se volbieron malos cuando se vio que la loba estaba aterrada en una casa sola y todo era oscuro lo unico que se veia eran unos ojos sin pupilas y un erizo negro_

_No no porfavor Sonic recuerdame-dijo Blairs con largrimas en los ojos_

_En ese momento Sonic iva a ser una bola de energuia asta que recordo algo y volbio a la normalidad _

_Bla-Blairs?-dijo sonic_

_Alejate-¡ALEJATE¡-Dijo Blairs _

_Sonic se fue corriendo corriendo _

Blairs?-dijo sonic

Sonic conoces a la quien iso esta carta?-pregunto Amy

¡Tengo que detenerla,le tengo que explicar lo que paso¡-grito sonic y se fue corriendo asta la puerta

Todos se intercambiaron caras de preocpacion

En la base de eggman

Señor tenemos un intruso en la base-dijo **Bocoe**

Detenganlo¡-digo eggman

¡Señor el intruso destrullos todos los robots¡-grito **Decoe**

Pero en ese momento en la sala de controles se vio una loba de ojos rojo que tenia como prisionero a un pequeño robot

¡Bokkun¡-exclamaron bocoe y decoe al mismo tiempo

Porfavor haora podria hablar con el Señor Eggman-dijo la loba sin emociones

Bueno Bueno porfin termine el segundo capitulo porfavor comente u:U

Y disculpa por la mala ortografia pliz y sorry por no actualizar antes


	3. Chapter 3

Todo estaba destrido solo habia pedasos de robot ,solo quedaba en pie una loba de ojos rojos con una pequeña sonriza de satifaccion

¡!Porfavor sueltame ¡-dijo Bokkun con una cara de susto

S-S-señorita que esta asiendo usted aca y con bokkun como reen- Exclamo Decoe aparentando que no tenia miedo de esos ojos frios

Solo quiero hablar con ese tal Eggman tengo un asunto con el – decia Blairs a los 2 robots

Luego Blairs tiro a Bokkun en los brazos de Becoe , y camino con toda calma asia el Doctor con forma de huevo

Tonce de que se debe esta visita inesperada – dijo Eggman sentado en su silla alado de los controles de la base

Solo quiero ser un trato con usted , le dare la master esmerald a cambio de que me ayude a derrotar a Sonic- dijo Blairs con tono serio

Becoe- susurro decoe

Si?- dijo becoe

Tu alguna ves as visto a esa –dijo decoe

No nunca la e visto- becoe

_Ja ella cree que puede llegar aca a MI BASE y destruirla y aser un trato con migo eso a nadien se lo permitire- Penso Eggman con rabia_

Ah si no piensen que me pueden traicionar o derrotar porque no lo lograran dosierto Bokkun-dijo Blairs

Que como supo- susurro Eggman

S-s-Si-dijo Bokkun con miedo

Estabien HO HO HO con tigo are trato y derrotaremos a ese erizo- Exclamo eggman con alegri

_Esto va ser mas facil que lo que esperaba -penso Blairs _

En el living de la Mansion Thorndyke

Alguien sabe quien es Blairs-dijo Knuckles

Nose , pero yo nunca habia visto a sonic tan preocupado por algo- dijo Tails con preocupacion mientras que observaba la carta

¿Y tu Amy conoces a esa tal Blairs?- Pregunto Chris

Nose , Pero no voy a permitir que nadien moleste a mi Sonic – casi grtio amy a los 4 vientos e iso que todos se asustaran un poco XD

Bueno yo me voy a buscar a sonic – dijo amy sacando su martillo Piko-Piko de la nada o.O

Tambien voy a buscar a sonic , quiero ayudar a mi hermano mayor – Exclamo Tails (Notas de autor : Tails le dice hermano a sonic como de cariño ok?)

Creo que tendre que ir con ustedes si quiero recuperar mi Master Esmerald, y enseñarle que nadien me toma el pelo –Dijo Knuckles apretando sus puños

Yo voy tambien voy , estoy muy preocupado por sonic nunca lo e visto actuar asi y tambien le quiero ayudar- dijo Crhis

Tonce yo busco a la que me ataco- Dijo Knuckles

Yo voy con tigo-dijo Chris

Ok yo voy con Amy a buscar A sonic – dijo Tails

OK vamos- exclamo amy

Todos se fueron de la mancion , e Fueron a buscar a Sonic y a Blairs

Habia una predera con un cerro y un arbol solo se veian flores , se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales pero Tambien se veia un erizo azul pensando

_Porque , Porque haora tengo que recordar la muerte de mis padres y tambien a Blairs-penso sonic mientras corria en la busqueda de la loba_

_Blairs porfavor perdoname no sabia lo que asia no era yo- se dijo sonic a si mismo_

Ji Ji Ji creo que te as metido en problemas Sonic _ Dijo Bokkun en tono Burlesco

Uh que quieres haora Bokkun_ exclamo Sonic

Solo quiero entregarte una carta de tu amiga_ Exclamo Bokkun y se la entrego a Sonic

Sonic se quedo viendo la carta en forma pensativa

Bueno No la vas a leer_ dijo Bokkun y luego se fue

Sonic habrio la carta y vio su contenido  
_OH ya veo que as leido mi otra carta ; solo te quiero decir que si escapas te encontrare y te are sufrir el mismo dolor que me isiste ami_

Tengo que detenerla antes que aga una locura_ Exclamo Sonic

Luego se fue a buscar en otro lado

_

En Otro lugar

En una pradera de tulepanes y rosas se veia una pequeña coneja de orejas largas y con un chaos volando sobre su cabeza

Que hermosas Flores verdad Cheese_ Dijo cream

Chao Chao n:n_ exclamo Cheese

A lo lejos se veia una loba caminando tranquilamente  
_si todo esto sale bien como lo e planeado creo que porfin me podre vengar de ese moutro_ Penso Blairs con furia_

Chao Chao _ Dijo Cheese

Uh? quie es ella _Dijo cream

Vamos cheese ; vamos a saludarla_ Exclamo Cream

Fueron donde estaba blairs corriendo  
Quien biene por alla _Penso Blairs ; y se concentro para leer la mente del quien venia

Vamos a saludar a esa nueva persona n:n ; se escucho con la voz de cream

ahh es una niñano hay de que preocuparme_dijo Blairs con confianza

Cream se aserco a Blairs con su Cheese  
Hola_Dijo Cream con ternura

Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?_Dijo Blairs con exprecion amable  
Yme llamo Cream y el cheese_Dijo con ternura la coneja  
Chao Chao_ Exclamo cheese volando alrededor de Blairs

Oh un chaos yo nunca e visto uno de esos_ dijo blairs mientra veia al chao  
Veo que tenes muchos amigos _ exclamo Blairs

Si¿Y tu tambien tienes amigos?_Pregunto cream con curiosidad  
Yo? Si tenia un amigo pero el ya no es mas mi amigo_ dijo Blairs con enojo pero se dio cuenta que estaba asustando a la pequeña y dijo Pero eso ya va ser resuelto no te preocupes Cream _Exclamo la loba con su tono amable

Ok- dijo cream y le regalo una de las flores que tenia. Toma esto es para t i-Dijo Cream

Gracias, yo tambien te tengo algo para ti – dijo Blair , recogio una roca y con su poder la moldio asta comvertirla en una Rosa de piedra

Oh es preciosa gracias- dijo Cream

Chao Chao – Exclamo Cheese Feliz

Bueno , Haora me tengo que ir Cream Adios espero que nos veamos algunas ves mas- Dijo Blairs y se fue del lugar dejando a Cream y Cheese recolectando Flores

En la ciudad….

_Tengo que encontrarla antes que aga daño a alguien o a algunos de mis amigos-_penso Sonic mientras corria en toda la ciudad para encontrarla

Bueno Bueno como crees que quedo esto hermana?

Se veia un palacio de una dimension alterna , el palacio era con toke antiguo y moderno

Hemana creo que esto se esta poniendo interesante- Dijo una gata de ojos plateados con Blanco

Hay Lightdenis nada te complase dosierto-Exclamo otra gata de pelage negro con ojos negro con carmesi

Esque yo no soy como tu Darkdanna-dijo Lightdenis

Uff ya no me importa que pienses, Shadow ven para aca porfavor- dijo Darkdanna

Que quieres haora Darkdanna ¬.¬-Dijo shadow en tono molesto

Me puedes traer una malteada porfa ^^-Dijo darkdanna

¡No soy tu sirviente¡ -Gito Shadow

Pero tu perdiste la apuesta ,acuerdate si perdias contra mi ivas a ser mi sirviente por un dia ^^- Exclamo Darkdanna

No lo—Antes que shadow pudiera decir algo Lightdenis empeso a retar a Darkdanna

Olle tu sabes que no puedes traer a nadien en esta dimencion ,solo nosotras podemos estar aca-Grito Lightdenis

Aww pero yo no voy a ser como esos viejos de Dark gaia y Light Gaia ¬.¬

Son las reilas-Exclamo con furia Lightdenis

¡Las reilas son para Romperse-Grito Darkdanna

Despues empeso una nueva pelea entre la luz y oscuridad asta que

Oigan puedo opinar algo-Dijo Shadow con indiferencia

¡NO¡- Dijo lightdenis y Darkdanna al mismo tiempo

¬.¬ seran poderosas pero son inmaduras-penso shadow mientra veia la pelea

Bueno espero que le juste la Historia y Espero que comenten-Dijo Shadow agarrando una esmeralda caos de la mesa y Dijo:

¡CAOSSS COOONTROL¡

Uh?escuchaste algo Hermana-Dijo Lightdenis

¡AAAA NO SE ESCAPO¡-Grito Darkdanna con rabia

Ya bueno ya se escapo no hay nada que hacer , me despido y que les valla bien –Dijo darkdanna


	4. Chapter 4

Oh grax por los comentarios –exclamo darkdanna sentada en un trono de oro

Si muchas gracias-dijo Lightdenis apollada en una pared y con una ventana

Asi tengo un aviso el 14 de diciembre actualisare de nuevo porque haora tengo pruebas de la academia Yang-Ying Galaxi- dijo Darkdanna en tono molesto

Ja Ja yo no tengo que estudiar nada ^^ porque yo me concentro mucho en las clases-exclamo Lightdenis en tono burlesco a Darkdanna mientras mostrabas su informe de nota

Mas encima ami no me sospenden acada rato ^^ -Dijo Lightdenis

Uf esa ves no fue mi culpa en mandar a mi profesor de matematicas en un sueño profundo de pesadillas- Grito Darkdanna

Tienes que prender a controlarte-Exclamo lightdenis

Tonce no lo aprendere-dijo Darkdanna

Contigo no se puede razonar ¬-¬

-o,oo,o,o,,o,o,o,o,,o,o,o,,o,o,o,,o,o,,o,o,o,o,,o,o-

En la ciudad

Se veia una estela azul recorriendo toda la ciudad

No ah habido ningun disturbio pora aca-dijo Sonic mientras corria

Y En uno de los edificios se escucho una explicion, y Sonic fue corriendo para alla

HO HO HO nuestro invitado ya esta aca- Exclamo eggman adentro de un robot de 6 metros de altura color verde y con misiles en las muñecas

¡Egman que quieres esta vez¡-Grito Sonic

Ho Ho Ho No me Hables con ese tono de voz porque esta vez va ser tu fin Sonic the Hedgehog – exclamo eggman y en ese momento apreto un boton rojo , el robot empezo atacar a sonic pero sus ataques no le llegaban por su super velocidad

Ja ja es todo lo que tienes Eggy-Dijo Sonic mientra esquivaba los misiles

Grrr esa rata azul no me ganara esta ves- Grito eggman y detrás de el estaba Becoe y Decoe sentados en los controles del Robot gigante

Señor eggman acuerdese del plan- dijo Becoe

Si no se altere , acuerdese que esta ves no vinimos a derrotar a sonic- exclamo Decoe

Uh? verdad se me habia olbidado , y eggman apreto otro boton color celeste

Detrás del Robot gigante salio un pequeño insecto robotico que se fue volando al pelaje de sonic para permaneser escondido

Bien el plan a sido todo un éxito- susurro eggman

Sonic empezo a ser uno de sus Spin Dash y ataco en la parte del centro al robot

Señor tenemos fallas tecnicas tenemos que irnos – Grito becoe mientra sonaban muchas alarmas de color rojo

OK nos iremos nuestra mision ya esta lista- exclamo eggman mientras caminaba en una cabina de escape y con Becoe Y Decoe atrás de el

Uh? pera eggman que estas planeando , no es normal de ti que hullas antes que yo destruiga uno de tus robot- Grito Sonic mirando a eggman en su silla Flotaroda (Notas de autor: nose como se llama esa silla sorry)

Ho Ho no te enojes sonic porque pronto sabras lo que esta pasando HO

HO HO –rio Eggman mientra se iva y dejando a Sonic confundido

_Esto no sera obra de Blairs?-penso Sonic_ y atrás de unas de sus puas se veia el mismo insecto robotisado escuchando todo

-...0.0.00.-

Mientras tanto

Amy as visto a sonic¿?-Dijo tail en uno de sus comunicadores , el estaba en una laguna con patos y arboles

No no lo e visto –Dijo amy con otro cominucador en la muñeca , ella estaba en el mismo bosque pero en el lado oeste ,habia arboles y cerros

Ok tonce yo lo ire a buscarlo en la ciudad-Dijo Tails

Esta— antes que pudiera decir algo mas

Oh tonce tu eres esa tal Amy – dijo Blairs

¿Tu quien eres?-dijo Amy

A que malaeducada me e vuelto, me llamo Blairs the Wolf-dijo la loba asercandose a amy

si que tu eres la persona que se robo la master esmelad y mandandole cartas raras a mi sonic-Dijo Amy sacando su maritllo Piko-Piko

Mm¿Quieres peliar?-dijo Blairs cerrando sus ojos

Amy empeso correr asia Blairs con su martillo Piko-Piko "Toma esto"-Grito Amy

_Va a atacar al lado derecho-penso Blairs_

"No me podras ganar , eres muy facil de leer la mente"-Dijo Blairs con arrogancia y elquivando los ataques de Amy

"Nunca te dejare ganar esta pelea"-Amy se abalanso con toda su fuerza y su martillo asia Blairs pero

"Como te dije no me podras ganar"-Blairs dijo mientra tenia las manos abajo con los ojos abiertos y alfrente de ella estaba amy con su martillo detenida extrañamente

"P-P-pero ¡QUE MI ISISTE¡-Grito amy tratando de tirar el martillo a la cara de Blairs

El martillo estaba 5 milimetros en la cara de Blairs despues ella levanto las manos y tiro a Amy atrás de un roca

"Solo te quiero decir que no se metan en esto"-dijo Blairs mirando a Amy

Uh? crees que eso me dolio- Dijo amy mientras trataba de levantarse

Amy? Estas bien-Sono el comunicador de amy

A si que hay mas metiches-exclamo Blairs y se dirjio asia amy , agarrando la muñeca de amy y le quita el comunicador

"No quiero que se metan en esto o lo lamentaran"-dijo Blairs al comunicador

QUE? Quien esta hay , que le isiste a amy-Ates que pudiera decir algo mas Tails ,Blairs pisa el comunicador para que se rompa

Maldita-dijo amy

Patetico luchar para proteger un moutro-penso Blairs en voz alta

No tiene sentido en luchar mas tiempo con tigo , tengo cosas mas importantes que aser-Dijo Blairs y se fue dejando sola a Amy

-..0.0-.0-.0-0.0.0-

En otro lugar donde los limites de la ciudad

Chris mira –dijo Knuckle apuntando la estela azul

Es Sonic vamos para alla

En ese momento cuando Sonic iva corriendo se percata que estaba Crhis y Knuckles llamandolo

Que pasa chicos-Exclamo sonic

Es lo que te queremos preguntar –dijo Knuckles

Si Sonic nos tenias preocupado –Dijo Crhis mientras miraba a Sonic

Creo que sera mejor contarle lo que esta sucediendo-dijo sonic con exprecion de triztesa

….0.0.0..0.0...0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0..0.0.0..0.0.0..

Hermana-Grito lightdenis

Que queri haora-Dijo Darkdanna

Tu no puedes violar las leyes del universo para ir a Mobius-Grito lidhtdenis asercandose a darkdanna

No me importa me estoy aburriendo aka xD-dijo darkdanna

Pero no puedes aserlo no te lo permitire-dijo lightdenis

A tonce me vas a detener ¿? Aver si puedes –darkdanna dijo y invoco criaturas oscuras iguales a las de Sonic Unleashed

Q-que olle no puedes aserme esto-Grito lightdenis mientras trataba de safarse de las criaturas como la estaban agarrando

Dejenla encerrada en la pieza y cuiden que no se escape-dijo darkdanna mientra que los 4 criaturas asistieron con la cabeza y encerraron a lightdenis

Bueno yo me voy de este lugar Xao hermanita-dijo en tono burlesco Darkdanna

Dejame salir¡ me las pagaras-Grito lightdenis en su habitacion


	5. Chapter 5

¡DARKDANNA¡-grito lightdenis en su habitacion golpeando la puerta sin parar

DEJAMEEE SALIRRR-grito denuevo

_Si no me vas a dejar salir por las buenas tonce voy a salir utilizando mi poder-penso lightdenis_

JiJiJiJiJi-una voz extraña sono atrás de light denis

Q-que quien anda hay-dijo light denis

No puedo dejarte ir , mi maestra me dijo que no te lo permitiera JijIjiji-dijo un muñeco paresido a Tails pero con forma de oso y unos extraños ojos , un rombo color sangre colgando en la cabeza

NO ES TAILS DOLL , DEJAME SALIRRR-Grito desesperada lightdenis

-..0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0.0-

Todo estaba en silencio con las palabras que dijo sonic pero el erizo se sento y empeso a contar la historia

"Bueno de donde empiezo , creo que esto va ser mas largo de los que pensaba"-Exclamo el erizo

"Tonce quiero que nos des una buena explicacion"-dijo Knuckles

~~~~~~ _Flash jack~~~~~~~_

_Yo habia conocido a Blars y a su hermano nowaki desde muy pequeño, ella con su hermano eran huerfano por eso estaban viviendo en mi casa con mi familia_

_Habia una loba con un vestido color morado y un cintillo negro corriendo en una pradera"Nowaki, Sonic salgan ya, me estoy aburriendo de buscarlos-Grito Blairs mientras corria_

_Sonic escondamonos quiero asustar a mi hermana-susurro un lobo color café claro con un pantalon gris y con una bufanda blanca , ojos de color oro_

_Estabien pero ella se esta asustando un poco-dijo Sonic mientras veia a Blairs arriba de un arbol _

_No te preocupes ella es fuerte y quiero sorprenderla por una vez en la vida-dijo Nowaki con tono alegre_

_Blairs capto que algo brillaba entremedio de los arbusto "Uh? que sera eso-Dijo blairs _

_Se aserco a los arbusto y saco una esmeralda color amarilla_

_Super ¡Miren Chicos ¡encontre una joya-Grito Blairs_

_Aver vamos-dijo Nowaki y fue corriendo para alla_

_Olle no me dejes aca-dijo sonic y fue corriendo asta alcanzando facilmente a Nowaki y repasandolo_

_Que pasa Blairs?-Pregunto Sonic_

_Si que pasa hermana , que es tan importante que dejar de jugar –Dijo Nowaki en tono molesto_

_Miren-Dijo Blairs mientras mostraba la esmeralda_

_Oh esta super bonita-Dijo nowaki_

_¿Si pero que sera?-Exclamo Sonic , "Aver pasamela quiero ver si rebota" Dijo Sonic a Blairs le paso a Sonic la Esmeralda pero en ese momento Sonic sintio que algo le daba mas fuerza y que no podia controlar_

_Uh? chicos mejor vamonos que me duele la cabeza-Dijo Sonic _

_Estabien pero pasame la esmeralda Sonic-Dijo Blairs mientra trataba de quitarle la esmeralda_

_Blairs mejor deja que sonic la tenga porque que pasa si es un aparato extraño o llame los Moutros de Mobius o Las Dos Hermanas del Equilibrio , Ni lo quiero pensar y no me quiero meter en problemas-Dijo Nowaki en Tono atemorizante_

_No te creo , y no trates de asustarme porque acuerdate que se lo que estas pensando-Dijo Blairs_

_Si si Nowaki acuerdate que tu hermana tiene telequinesis y telepatia-dijo Sonic _

_Que molestia-suspiro Nowaki_

_Sonic guardo "La joya " entremedio de sus puas_

_Bueno echamos una carrera asta la casa-pregunto Sonic_

_Yo no quiero –Dijo Blairs_

_Porque?-dijo sonic sorprendido_

_Porque tu tienes ese raro poder de ir a la velocidad de la luz ¬-¬-Dijo Blairs_

_JeJeJe se me habia olvidado-Dijo sonic con indiferecia_

_No importa yo te echo una carrera-Dijo Nowaki_

_Tonce Blairs dise cuando empesamos a correr-Exclamo Sonic_

_Ok-Dijo Blairs_

_1,2,3 A correr¡-Grito Blairs_

_Sonic corrio a la misma velocidad que Nowaki primero_

"_Pongamos las cosas mas interesantes"-Dijo Nowaki mientras corria, Despues Nowaki levanto la manos y empezo a mover una roca grande y empseo a moldealda asta aser una patineta_

_Uh? o Nowaki se me olvida que puedes usar telequinezis tambien-Exclamo Sonic_

_Ja ja no podre leer las mentes pero puedo usar telequinezis-Dijo Nowaki mientra asia que volara la patineta de piedra y el arriba de ella_

_Aver vamos a aver adonde estan –Dijo Blairs y cerro los ojos para ver adonde estaba Nowaki_

_Mmm creo que tendre que correr mas rapido – se escucho la voz de sonic_

_Falta poco para acanzarlo solo tendre que doblar asia la derecha y Tomar un atajo-se escucho con la voz de Nowaki, pero unos minutos_

_Uh? creo que ese Tonto se tendra que concentrar para la pocima vez-suspiro Blairs mientra corria donde Nowaki_

_AHHH eso me dolio- exclamo el lobo tirado encima de un arbol_

_Jajajaj eso pasa por tratar de aser trampa-Dijo sonic_

_Nowaki Te dolio o-o?-Dijo Blairs mientra se asercaba asia Nowaki_

_No para nah-dijo Nowaki mientra se sobava la cabeza_

_Jajajjaja Haora tendras un chichon muy grandote Nowaki por tramposo-Exclamo Sonic mientra se reia_

_Hermano no tienes remedio-Dijo Blairs_

_-0.0.0...0.0.0...0.0.0.-_

T-tonce esa loba tiene un hermano, tenemos que preparanos –Dijo Knuckles

Si que pasa si Blairs y Nowaki nos atacan-Dijo Chris

No creo que Nowaki pueda-Suspiro Sonic

Porque?-pregunto Chris

El esta muerto igual como mi familia –dijo Sonic con tono frio

¿Muerto?-Dijo Knuckle sorprendido por la respuesta de Sonic

-=.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0..0...0.0..0.0.0-,

En el bosque:

El zorro de dos colas fue volando asta encontrarse con amy

¡AMY¡-Grito Tails mientras volaba

Uh? me duele –dijo amy mientras trataba de levantarse por el golpe que le isO Blairs

Estas bien amy , quien te iso esto? Y quien contesto el comunicador -pregunto Tails cuando ayudaba a levantarse amy

Fue Blairs-Dijo amy

¿Encontraste a Blairs?- Pregunto sorprendido Tails

-0.0...0..0.0..0.0.0..0.0-

En Una sala con cables, controles y varios robots pero se veia una esmeralda gigante de color verde , Un hombre redondo con formda de huevo

Ho Ho Ho Tonce esa malcriada tiene telequinesis y telepatia em-Dijo eggman

_Hare que ella junte las esmeralda Caos , y la engañare para que crea que la estoy ayudando para redotar a Sonic pero no sabra que ella esta contribullendo tambien para mi dominio del mundo-penso Eggman _

Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho –Rio eggman

-...0..0.0.0..0.0-

Base de Eggman

Blairs si quieres derrotar a Sonic sin que se transforme en su forma super , tendras que buscar las 7 esmeraldas caos digo eggman

Esmeraldas-exclamo Blairs cuando recordaba la esmeralda que encontro de niña

-_Fin flash jack-_

Esmeraldas Caos , interesante- Dijo Blairs

La loba camino asta llegar donde el puntito rojo que le aparecia un mini rastreador de su muñeca

_Aca debe estar unos de las esmeraldas – penso Blairs_

Pero de delante de los arbusto se vio un erizo color negro con pintar rojas en sus pues

Quien sera el?-susurro Blairs

_No importa igual le quitare la esmeralda-Penso Blairs mientra veia el erizo Negro_

_-0.0..0.0.0..0.0…..0.0..0...0.0..0.0-_

Estos viajes dimencionales siempre me marea – Exclamo Darkdanna "OH que precioso es este lugar –dijo casi gritando

Se veia un pradera con una laguna , arboles . y Patitos

Mejor caminare-Dijo darkdanna

Caminaba la gata negra distraidamente asta tropesarse con otra gata?

Si seras –dijo Darkdanna mientras se lebantava

AH losiento no me fije – dijo otra gata de pelaje rojo con ojos lilas y con un vestido verde que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas

No importa fue mi culpa en total-Dijo darkdanna mas tranquila

Y? como te llamas?-pregunto Darkdanna

Me llamo neko the cat-dijo la gata pelirroja


	6. Recuerdos

La loba observa a shadow con cautela para esperar el momento clave para quitarle la esmeralda caos pero en su mente le llega un recuerdo

-Flash Jack-

_Nowaki , Blairs seremos los mejores amigos por toda la vida sierto – dijo sonic mientras estaba acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo_

_Claro nada nos va a separar ciertoBlairs –dijo Nowaki mientras estaba sentado en una piedra_

_Si siempre seremos los mejores amigos – dijo feliz blairs_

_-Fin del Flash Jack-_

Blairs despues de eso noto gotas de agua provimiente de sus ojos . Trato de no dejarlas salir las lagrimas

_No seas tonta , no hay que llorar haora-penso para si misma_

Ella se puso arriba del arbol y empeso hablar en su tono frio " Otra molestia mas "

Shadow mira arriba del arbol donde estaba Balirs " que quieres" exclamo con tono serio mientras miraba la loba

"Quiero esa esmeralda caos " grito corrio asia shadow para darle un combo pero el erizo lo esquibo facilmente

Blairs paro y cerro los ojos y puso sus manos para mover un tronco atrás de un arbol , se lo tiro a shadow

" Crees que con eso me vas a ganar" exclamo shadow mientras corria acorralando a Blairs

"Maldicion eres tan rapido como el " pronuncio con rabia , se concentro dejando que shadow se quedara inmovil

Shadow trataba de liberarse pero no podias asta que la loba levanto su otra mano e iso qe la esmeralda caos flotara asta donde estaba ella

" Haora me faltan cuatro gracias erizo estupido" dijo ella , llamo desde su muñeca a bokkun

Shadow vio y se libero para golpear a blair pero ella lo detubo " crees que me puedes ganar , no te olvides esto si te entrometes en mi vengansa (….) te pasara cosas malas" exclamo con tono seriedad

"A si tu eres el estupido esperimento de el abuelo de eggman? " exclamo la loba mirando a shadow " no eres la gran cosa"

"Olle quien eres , Tu estas con eggman" exclamo shadow pero la loba lo iso callar " no estoy con el solo quiero mi vengansa " pero el erizo negro se libera y le cambia la esmeralda caos por una piedra

"Pero que " exclamo Blairs y vio que shadow se habia ido " Maldicion lo maldigo " exclamo con rabia tirando la piedra

El radar de su muñeca sale eggman en holograma " Blairs no te preocupes por el yo me encargo busca las otras esmeraldas" se corto la transmicion

Pero Blairs se va con enojo del lugar

…..8.8.8..8.8..8.8.8..88..8.8..8.8...8

Q-que paso en ese dia? –pregunto Chris mientras veia a su amigo

Unos ladrones llegaron a la casa y mataron a todos ecepto a mi y a Balirs

-Recuerdos-

En la casa de sonic tenia color mostaza adentro con un pequeño living y 3 camas pequeñas lo demas todo era antguo

Una eriza color morado estaba cocinando un poco de comida "Chicos ya va estar listo el almuerzo" exclamo

La loba fue la primera en llegar la habitacion donde estaba la madre de sonic" Si tia ya es hora de almorzar" pregunto la pequeña mientras olia la comida

"Estoy casi terminando , Blairs me podrias aser un favor" Dijo la eriza mientras echaba oregano a la sopa

"Claro" exclamo Blairs

"Podrias ir a donde el mercadito y decirle al dueño que te de 5 huevos" dijo la eriza purpura

"Oks voy altiro" Blairs dijo mientras se iva corriendo para alla

Sonic y Nowaki se encontraban jugando en la pradera asta que vieron un hombre que estaba tapado en su cara

"Mm me da mala pinta este" exclamo Nowaki mientras lo miraba

Sonic se estaba asercando al hombre "S-señor se enc-" el Hombre agarro al niño "Tu renacuajo"- exclamo apuntando a Nowaki "Tu llevame a tu casa osino el otro la pagara"

"E-estabien" exclamo el lobo con miedo

Sueltame-susurraba sonic 

Nowaki dirijio al Hombre misterioso asta la casa pequeña

El hombre entro de golpe a la casa y se encontro con un erizo macho "Usted quien es Y que le ase a mi hijo" dijo el erizo color cafe

"Que molestia de enano " El hombre dijo y tiro a sonic donde Nowaki

El Hombre se asercaba a los niños con una cuchilla pero antes que el pudiera atacarlo el padre de sonic se abalanza contra el

"Papa" dijo Sonic

"Tio tenga cuidado" Exclamo Nowaki pero fue demaciado tarde el hombre extraño le clavo un cuchillo

Los niños visto eso y se asustaron mas

La mama de sonic habia escuchado los llanto de los niños y se va a la otra sala pero lo que ve la deja impactada

"No-no puede ser" susurraba asta que vio a los niños asustados "Niños corran" grito desesperada pero el hombre se da cuenta que estaba la otra eriza y la empuja a una pared

El hombre le pone el el cuello la cuchilla "Creo que otro estupido va morir " exclamo en tono frio mientra sustenia a la eriza

Nowaki no lo penso ni dos veces y empezo a mover un florero pegandole al hombre

"Maldito Niño"Exclamo El hombre , suelta a la eriza pero agarra a Nowaki

¡Nowaki¡-grito sonic mientras estaba congelado . El tenia mucho miedo un terror que ni el sabia que exsistia

"S-sueltame" casi susurraba Nowaki el Hombre lo empezo a extrangular

"Porfavor llebate todo lo que quieras pero deja a Nowaki" Dijo la eriza mientrastrataba de ocultar las lagrimas

El suelta al lobo , se aserca a la eriza y la agarra de sus puas "Je je asi estamos no tonce que los niños me traiga todas las cosas de valor"

Pero Nowaki lo mira con enojo "No lo hare" expreso mientras cerraba los puños

"Tonce muere" y le entierra un cuchillo en el corazon del lobo

Nowaki se recogio del dolor y sonic se aserca al lobo "Nowaki aguanta" dijo sonic mientras trataba de no llorar

^"P-porfavor sonic cuida de mi –hermana" dijo nowaki tratando de respirar pesadamente y cierra los ojos

Visto eso la eriza se pone delante de sonic para protegerlo "Sonic corre " dijo mientras miraba al pequeño erizo con el cuerpo inerte del Lobo

El hombre se aserca a la eriza y ella trata de correr pero todo era enbano cuando esa persona la agarro de sus puas , la tira contra la pared nuevamente

Sonic visto eso se fue con miedo asta la cocina , y se puso a ver esa cruel ecena , El pequeño trato de pedir ayuda gritando pero nadien lo escuchaba , La eriza habia escuchado a Sonic llorar y pidiendo ayuda pero ella le dice "Corre" el hombre le saca el cuchillo clabado del cuerpo de nowaki "Estupida" se lo clava

El pequeño erizo vio como quedo la sangre en la sala los cuerpo de los erizos y el de Nowaki , se puso a llorar descontroladamente pero el hombre vio al erizo , solo dijo "Este no vale la pena" y se fue de ese lugar dejando solo a sonic

Sonic se dejo de llorar sintio rabia y triztesa , la esmeralda caos estaba raccionando con esos sentmientos

Al erizo su rabia crecia cada ves mas asta que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se pusieron blancos sin sentimientos y su pelaje se puso negro

Blairs iva derectamente a la casa ella tenia en una bolza los cinco huevos "_ya quiero llegar luego a la casa para comer"_penso la loba mientra estaba feliz pero su sonriza fue borrada a entrar a la casa

Estaba todo lleno de sangre la loba se empieza a asustar y se tropieza con algo "Pero que" ella murmura , despues de eso se congela vio la cara del padre de sonic en el suelo y con sangre

Ella se lebanto con miedo no lo creia solo pensaba que era un mal sueño no podia estar pasando pero vio con mas cautela e encontra a la eriza morada en una esquina con un cuchillo enterado

"No puede ser , No puede ser" exclamo Blairs despues ella ve en la otra esquina

"Nowaki , Hermano contesta " pero el cuerpo inerte del lobo no respondia , ella se aserca asia el cuerpo de nowaki "Hermano No me dejes" dijo llorando

"_Maldito , Maldito Te matare"_escucho Blairs atrás de ella

Pero lo que estaba viendo no se o creia solo pudo decir con temor "S-sonic e-eres tu"

El erizo negro no le constesto parecia como si estubiera en otro lugar asta que se movio lijeramente y saco una bola de energuia

"Sonic no me recuerdas soy Blairs" dijo la loba

Sonic le tiro la bola de energuia a blairs empujandola a una pared con una fuerza jamas vista , La loba se estaba comenzando asustar no podia aser nada y empezo a llorar

"Porfavor sonic recuerdame" Exclamo Blairs mientras lloraba

Sonic le iva ser otra bola de energuia asta que recordo algo y volbio a a normalidad , la esmeralda caos empezo a dejar de brillar oscuramente

Bla-Blairs?dijo sonic mientras miraba con desconcierto lo que estaba pasando

Alejate -¡!ALEJATE¡-grito Blairs

El erizo cobalto no sabia que aser no sabia que estaba pasando y se fue corriendo del lugar despues se detenio en un lugar lejos a llorar en silencio mientras tanto Blairs aun no se recuparaba del shock se aserco donde estaban los cuerpos , se detubo y empezo a llorar

_Porque sonic porque mataste a ¡_**TODOS¡**_s –_ grito con rabia Blairs mientras se miraba las manos llenas de sangre

0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0

Despues que sonic conto la historia todo se quedo en silencio

"Chris , Knuckles porfavor no se metan"expreso sonic friamente

"Pero sonic " dijo chris mirando a sonic

En ese instante Knuckle empezo a detener a sonic antes que corriera "Sonic no te olvides que tienes amigos para resolver este problema" dijo el echidna mientras miraba al erizo cobalto con seriedad

"Si ,sonic tu siempre nos ayudas haora nos toca ayudarte a ti" dijo Chris

Sonic lebanto a la vista para mirar a sus amigos "Gracias " dijo

A si tambien tengo ausntos pendientes con Blairs" expreso el echidna

-&&_&6&&&_&&&&&_&_&_&_&_6_&

Amy se trataba de pararse pesadamente "Si la encontre y me dijo que no nos metamos" dijo mientras se paraba

"Maldicion si ubiera estado con tigo " expreso Tails mientras ayudaba a la eriza para caminar

0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Tonce te llamas neko " dijo Darkdanna mientras veia la grande casa de la gata pelirroja

Si a y losiento por averte echo caer"expreso neko mientras sostenia una tasa de te

"No te preocupes no fue tu culpa " exclamo dark danna

Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir aca , mañana te mostrare la ciudad de mobius " dijo neko mientras se tomaba la tasa de te

Claro porque no


	7. Chapter 7

Blairs se encontraba caminando donde una pradera con rosas rojas y negras , parecia como si ese lugar ubo un incendio ase poco

_Rosas negras ¿-penso mientras caminaba para encontrar la otra esmeralda caos _

Ella se detenio por ver una pequeña rosa que estaba apartada de todas las demas y con un color rojo y negro a la ves

"que hermosa "-exclamo

Despues de eso la roza se marchito volbiendose solo polvo que se iva con el viento

"Que-ella grito – " esto no significa nada-se dijo y se fue donde estaba la esmeralda caos pero antes que pudiera caminar un paso se detenio porque las rosas negras se les estaban callendo sus hojas

"que esta pasando , podria ser el "

_Falsh jack_

_Blairs se encontraba en una ciudad divagando sola_ _pero se encuentra con un hombre encapuchado y con una mascara la miro con una sonriza _

"_creo que usted esta sola-pregunto este mientras le daba una mano a blairs- si quiere puede venir con migo , por mientras_

"_claro señor- dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una sonriza_

_Los dos se fueron caminando asta llegar a una colina que se veia la ciudad iluminada _

"_esta ciudad es una mierda , je je je todos tienen corazones impuros – el dijo mientras miraba la ciudad con enojo- 2 y tu niña para que vives?_

_No lo se , solo quiero vengarme de una persona que mato a mi hermano y a mi familia adoptiva – blairs despues de decir esas palabras empezo a llorar – el era como un hermano mayor para mi , pero el fue que mato a todos y debe morir _

_Niña tu y yo nos parecemos , solo vivimos para vengarnos , somos los que tienen verdaderos motivos jeje y somos los que estamos consumidos por la oscuridad_

_Que? – la loba dijo cuando volteo la cabeza hacia e l hombre – oscuridad?_

_Si , niña la oscuridad no es tu enemigo es tu aliado , solo ella te entiende – el dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo_

"_ves este cristal , este cristal es negro porque las personas tienen oscuridad- _

_Ella tomo cuidadosamente el cristal y brillo oscuro con rojo almedio – haora que le pasa?_

_El cristal brilla asi porque tu te consumes por una oscuridad fuerte que es la venganza pero es la mejor de todas – respondio_

_Yo tambien tengo esa oscuridad pero es venganza contra todos por eso mato , y tu tambien creo que vas hacer lo mismo , verdad?- el extraño le dijo mientras que la loba estaba pensando sobre eso _

"_claro , yo perdi todo pero haora no estare sola estare con la oscuridad , y porfin me podre vengar- ella dijo mientras empeso a reir y el hombre solo sonrio _

"_creo que te pasare algo para que estes con nosotros, solo que hay una condicion pero no importa – el dijo y iso con su mano una esfera oscura mientras que se la pasaba a blairs_

_No importa , solo quiero vengarme de sonic – ella grito mientras que el hombre sonrio mas asta que le entrego la esfera oscura_

_Esa esfera entro al cuerpo de blairs mientras que el hombre caminaba hacia otro lugar – Creo que eso es todo , no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas ayuda- el dijo y se desvanecio_

_Blairs estaba confundida pero sintio que tenia mas fuerza gracias a la esfera , la probo levantando una piedra y sientio que tenia mas control de sus poderes_

"_creo que haora podre vengarme – ella susurro mientras que sus ojos perdian su brillo habitual_

_Fin del Flash jack_

"Gracias a el e llegado tan lejos –susurro mientras tomaba la esmeralda caos

creo que tu plan esta funcionando verdad blairs- un hombre con capucha y mascara le dijo mientras estaba en un arbol sentado

"Claro , y pronto matare a sonic , y ustedes tendran el poder suficiente para que la gente habra los ojos sobre la oscuridad – blairs decia mientras sonreia al hombre

"pero Aun no entiendo porque no puedo leer sus mentes- pregunto blairs

"Es porque las personas de oscuridad nunca pueden usar sus poderes con sus aliados-el explico

Ah y as sido de arta ayuda , si nesecitas nuestra ayuda no dudes en pedirla- el hombre dijo y se fue pero puso una sonrisa maligna – "_el plan esta funcianando_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic , chris y knuckle se encontraban en el sentro de la ciudad para buscar un rastro de la loba

"sonic , y como crees que te va atacar blairs?-pregunto Knuckle

(….)

Sonic no respondia estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Sonic –grito knuckle

Ah , si – el respondio mientra miraba a su amigo rojo

Pero knuckle no le quiso hablar mas

Sonic , estas bien esque me estas preocupando – dijo chris cuando puso sus manos en otra pocision pero algo oscuro parecio borrando todo lo que habia en su entorno

"Que esta pasando- grito sonic mientras trataba que chris y knuckle respondieran pero desaparecieron como cenizas

S_onic?-pregunto la voz_

"_quien eres muestrate cobarde grito sonic mientras trataba de salir del lugar oscuro_

"_soy yo – respondio la voz _

_Sonic quedo medio confundido asta que un rayo de luz se convirtio en un pequeño zorro con ojos color de oro_

_Uuu que malo sonic que no me recuerdes- dijo el zorro mientras veia felismente a sonic_

_¡nowaki ¡ , no puede ser no que ese hombre te habia matado – dijo sonic mientras que unas lagrimas le salian de sus ojos_

"_Sonic si estoy muerto , solo que te estoy contatando para que me ayudes , hermano- nowaki explico mientras se asercaba a sonic y le daba un habrazo , despues de eso iso que sonic se pusiera a llorar mas _

"_sonic , no llores acuerdate que tu papa siempre decia que los hombre no lloran jejeje – reia nowaki _

_El zorro despues se puso serio y miro a sonic – " por__ favor salva a blairs , esta consumida por el odio y la oscuridad de ellos . Por eso no me puedo contactar con ella _

_despues nowaki empeso a desaparecer _

_Sonic salva a mi hermana por favor_

_El erizo despues de esas palabras quedo confundido pero haora sabia que le pasaba a blairs y tenia que ayudarla a toda costa_

_Unos segundos despues el abismo negro empeso a desaparecer mostrando a knuckle y chris en la misma pocision _

¿sonic estas bien – chris pregunto mientras veia a sonic en forma preocupado porque tenia los ojos llorozos

"No es nada amigo no te preocupes"-Respondio sonic mientras le daba su sonriza que tanto lo caracterisava de los demas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre misterioso que se veia menor tamaño que el otro estaba escondido en un arbol observando a amy y a tails que se dirijian a la ciudad

"cuando la encuentre no le va hacer tan facil de derrotarme"-exclamo amy mientras guardaba su martillo (no se adonde lo guarda o.O)

"para la proxima va ser – dijo tails – pero porque quera vengarse de sonic

"no lo se"-respondio la eriza

Pero cuando pelie con blairs senti como que tenia algo malo adentro de ella y me dio una sensacion que no puedo explicar , como triztesa y ira al mismo tiempo

Mmm , que extraño –respondio tails mientras miraba a su amiga

Tails voltio la cabeza porque alguien habia mormurando algo – "Amy escuchaste eso – pregunto

Si – que habra sido –respondio la eriza mientras se asercaba detrás del arbol pero no encontro nadien

"creo que fue un pajaro o algo asi- dijo amy

Arriba del arbol se encontraba la persona misteriosa mientras miraba a tails y amy – _si me ubieran atrapado el jefe me mataria-_ penso mientras miraba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bueno espero que le alla justado u,u este capitulo se le ocurrio a mi hermana_

_Pd : espero que la pasen bien en el año nuevo y me despido_

_Atte_

_Darkdanna y lightdenis_


End file.
